The Heartbreaker
by Aurelie-Atia's Fallen Angel
Summary: Percy Jackson is Camp Half-Blood's number one heartbreaker, and what's worse, he doesn't even know it. So when he gets cursed by an angry goddess, and turns into a girl, will he finally realize his effect on people? And what do the Olympians have to say about this? Post-BotL. Percy/various. Rated T for Teenagers. BEING EDITED, BTW
1. Don't Worry, It's Just A Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, it belongs to Uncle Rick Riordan, my hero. _**

* * *

Percy was falling in a spiral of darkness. His arms waved wildly in front of him, reaching for something, _anything_, in the inky abyss. The wind whistled in his ears, the only noise he could hear. He couldn't see anything but black, and his throat constricted at the thought. Everything felt like it was closing in on him, squeezing the whatever breath remained from his lungs out. His hair whipped around him, indicating that he was falling extremely fast.

A low chuckle filled the empty void, dark and feminine. It wrapped Percy up in a shroud of dread, the blood in his veins turning to ice. His mouth opened and he tried to scream, but no sound came out. Everything seemed too tight all of a sudden, his throat, his chest, everything. He wanted nothing more than to just disappear.

He was too claustrophobic. He needed fresh air, wide space, and _light_.

"So, little hero," the voice said, clearly amused by his suffering. "You dared to insult me? I would be lying if I said I was surprised. It seems to be a special..._skill_ of yours to anger the immortals."

_It's a blessing and a curse_, he was somehow able to think. _What did I do this time?_

"How clever of me then," she continued, "that I found the perfect revenge." The woman chuckled darkly again.

_What revenge? What did I do? Please, tell me?_ Percy wanted to scream.

"The look on your face will make up for your insolence. Oh, how I am impatient to try it! Than you will remember the day you angered me, and fear me for the rest of your puny life. This is rather perfect for someone such as yourself!"

_Please, no! Please, please, please no-_

"_Ahhhhh_!"

A scream tore it's way out of Percy as pain shot through his body. His fingers twitched and his heart thundered wildly in his chest. His eyes watered, and everything hurt. It was the most excruciating thing he had ever experienced in his entire fifteen years. Suddenly, he couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs and started gasping for air. His chest heaved and tears started trailing down his face.

_Stop it, stop it, please!_

The chuckling grew louder and louder and it filled his ears.

_Stop, stop, please stop, please, it hurts!_

"Poor, poor hero," the voice giggled. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"Percy?"

Another voice boomed in the darkness, a voice Percy recognized. It was Annabeth's. Annabeth's sweet voice pulling distracting him from the pain, keeping him slightly saner. "Percy, wake up!"

_Please stop, please stop it!_

"Percy wake up! Percy, you _have_ to wake up!"

"Go ahead and wake up," the voice said. "The show is just about to begin."

_Make it stop, I'm begging you! I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry! The pain, it hurts! Please, please stop!_

Percy shot his eyes open as he jerked up, letting out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

**Okay, yes I know. This chapter was short, but I could write so much without giving anything away. The next chapters will be longer, I promise. Anyways, I'll love it if you reviewed, please!**

**~_Aurelie_~**

**Edit: I changed the chapter title. You're welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO, Rick Riordan does, that lucky bastard.**_

* * *

Percy's vision swam as he struggled to focus. His head throbbed and sweat clung to his shirt. His throat was hoarse from all his screaming, and he struggled to think.

_Where am I?_ he thought groggily.

"P-Percy?"

Percy looked up and, after a minute of blinking away his grogginess, saw Annabeth's face looming over him, her gray eyes worried. With a jolt, he realized that he was in the medical wing at Camp Half-Blood. Standing a little bit behind Annabeth was Will Solace, Grover, and Chiron, who were all staring at him with the same expression; shock, worry, confusion, relief, and exhaustion.

"Wha-?" He tried to say, but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He couldn't remember the last thing he did, and that worried him a bit, although his friend's faces frightened him a bit.

"Oh thank the gods you're alive," Annabeth sighed, relieved. Her curly blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, as if she didn't bother to brush it this- _morning? Evening?_ What time _was_ it?

"We were so worried, Perce," Grover bleated.

"Yeah, you didn't look so good at first," Will added.

Percy frowned, confused. What happened to him that put his friends on the edge?

"Now children," Chiron chided. "Let the boy rest. He's been through a lot, and needs all his strength."

"Wrong use of pronouns, Chiron," Will murmured under his breath. Or at least he thought that's what Will muttered, he wasn't sure. Chiron just rolled his eyes and trotted towards Percy.

He gave him a cup, saying, "Drink now, Percy. Your body did a nice job of healing you, but it still needs some time."

Percy hesitated. "What do you mean healed me? What happened?" He frowned, even more confused than ever. "Why...why is my voice so high?"

Nobody looked at him, they all found interest in their shoes or on Percy's shirt. Chiron pursed his lips, most likely weighing his options on telling him. Percy wasn't sure what was more unsettling, the fact that Chiron had options, or that he was weighing them.

"Annabeth?" He asked. She looked the other way.

"Grover?" He coughed and studied Percy's sheets.

"Will?" He looked down, indecision flashing on his face.

"Chiron?"

"You shouldn't exert yourself, child," Chiron said, not answering his many questions. "Drink, and I'll tell the other campers that you're awake."

Percy held the cup in one hand, willing someone to make eye contact with him. The mysteriousness of it all bugged him. He held the cup to his lips and drank deeply. The nectar tasted like his mom's blue chocolate chip cookies, as always, although the taste seemed somehow sweeter, sharper than before.

When he looked back up, Chiron was gone.

"What's with him?" Percy asked, hoping to dispel some of the tension in the room.

"Oh, it's nothing," Will said reassuringly. "Chiron's being cryptic, as usual."

"Nothing, _right_," Percy raised an eyebrow, not believing a word.

They all stared at him, fascinated. They had twin-_or was it triplet?_\- faces of amazement, and Percy was worried. What happened to his face that made everyone look at him like that?

"Uh, guys?" He asked, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Will breathed, not lowering his gaze. "It's just that...you're so _pretty_."

Percy furrowed his brows. He felt his face heat up and he blushed hard. He had never been called pretty before. Handsome, yes, but not pretty. As far as he was concerned, you called a girl pretty.

Annabeth punched Will in the shoulder. "_Will_!" She hissed.

"But it's true!" Will whined.

"I have to agree," Grover butted in. "Annabeth, look at he-" He covered his mouth with his hand as if he was about to spill a dark secret, eyes wide.

Percy sighed, frustrated. He couldn't remember a day he had been so confused. They were all speaking riddles to him. He raked his hands through his hair, and it kept going and going and going. Panicked, he pulled at a long strand of black hair.

"Y-you guys?" He stuttered. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a few days," Annabeth answered, looking worried. "Why?"

"Does hair grow ten inches in a few days?"

"I wouldn't say ten inches," Grover bleated nervously, not answering his question.

"But how did-" Percy froze, staring at his hands. They were thinner, more slender. His hands were smooth, not calloused like a swordsman. His nails were long too. It looked- it looked really femi-

"Maybe we should show him now," Annabeth suggested, looking at Will and Grover.

Will wordlessly picked up a hand mirror Percy didn't notice before from his bed. He showed Percy his reflection, his face impassive. Percy glanced at the mirror and froze.

Staring back at him was a tanned face with mesmerizing green eyes and bow-shaped pink lips. Black hair framed an oval face and rolled down in ringlets. He -more like _she_\- was pretty. Someone you'd see strolling along Fifth Avenue, followed by hordes of boys.

Percy opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

"Gods, Percy, be quiet! Do you _want_ the entire camp to hear you?"

"I'm- I'm a girl!" He- no, she wailed.

"Yes, and the whole camp will find out too if you don't shut up," Annabeth snapped.

Percy whimpered, running her hands all over her body, shocked. Her arms were smooth and hairless, just like a girl's. Her eyes widened when she felt her chest.

"Holy crap, I got breasts!" She yelped, jumping up. Grover and Will's mouths twitched at the sides, coughing when they saw Annabeth's furious look.

"Yes, you've got breasts, Seaweed Brain," she snapped. "You _are_ a fifteen year old girl, remember?"

"B-but...b-but, I have girl parts," Percy gulped, bringing her hands lower under the sheets. She freaked out some more. "Oh gods, I lost an important organ!"

Will laughed outright at this, unable to hold it in anymore. "And what organ would that be?"

Grover snickered, joining Will. Annabeth, still red-faced, glared at the boys.

"My pe-"

"Percy, now's not the time to freak out! We need to make sure nothing's wrong with you."

"Of course something's wrong with me, I'm a girl!" Percy wailed.

Annabeth groaned. "Percy, focus. Yes, you're a girl, and the war is also just around the corner. Now that we got the facts down, we need a plan to fix things. Who knows who might take advantage of your current predicament."

Percy sighed. Annabeth was right, as always. Freaking out wasn't going to solve anything. But what could she do? Sit back and relax? No, Percy couldn't just relax.

"Okay, fine, but what are we going to do?" Percy asked.

"First you need to get cleaned up," Will said.

"And you need to get something to eat," Grover added.

"I don't need to-"

Just then, Percy's stomach let out a very embarrassing and possibly inhuman noise. Percy blushed, hoping it wasn't as loud as she thought it was.

Everyone laughed. "You're still the same Seaweed Brain as always," Annabeth giggled.

"Okay, maybe some breakfast wouldn't kill anyone," Percy laughed nervously.

"But first things first," Annabeth smirked.

_Uh oh_, she thought. _I'm not going to like this._

"You need clothes."

Percy flopped onto the bed, groaning.

* * *

**Wow! I posted this just yesterday and I already got so much favorites! That is awesome! If you people review, I'll update faster! This is dedicated to Addison Blair for being the first one to review! :) So, yeah, this takes place after BotL, right before TLO, but before Poseidon has to fight the sea monsters and before the gods fight Typhon. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO, shame, huh.**_

* * *

After Annabeth snuck Percy a bagel from the dinning pavillion, she marched her to the cabins, away from prying eyes. The other campers were still at breakfast, no doubt gossiping about Percy. They knew something was wrong with him, but didn't know what it was. The only ones that knew Percy was turned into a girl was Chiron, Will, Grover, and herself.

_Speaking of Percy turned into a girl..._

Annabeth glanced at Percy, still awed. She didn't know how it happened, but it did. Perseus Jackson, her best friend and child of the Great Prophecy, son of Poseidon, was now a girl. Who could've done this?

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" Annabeth answered, looking back to the front. She couldn't stare at her, she didn't want Percy to get flustered.

"Do you have a rubber band? My head feels _so_ heavy. How do girls stand all this hair on their heads?"

Annabeth pulled at her ponytail, saying, "Nope, don't have one."

Percy glanced at her suspiciously before taking another bite of her bagel. Her thick and wavy black hair rolled down her back, stopping at her waist. She really was pretty.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, sneaking another glance at the girl. She was taller than her, with lean muscles and long legs. Annabeth was ashamed to say that she jealous of Percy's attractiveness. Annabeth wasn't usually one to compare herself to another girl, but she could not help it. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and in Annabeth's eye, Percy was a real beauty.

"Mmm?" Came her mid-chew reply.

"Do have any clues as to how you were changed?" Annabeth asked. "We need as much information as we can get."

"But that's the thing," Percy swallowed. "I don't know _any_ information. I can't remember past the moment I woke up. Everything's blurry to me."

Annabeth thought for a moment. "What about the nightmare?"

Percy froze. "How do you know about my nightmare?" She asked cautiously.

Annabeth flushed in embarrassment. "I- I mean _we_ were keeping watch on you- me, Grover, and Will -last night just in case, you know, you woke up and needed something. It had been days since you fell down with the fever, and we were a bit on edge. Then you started screaming. We were scared, really scared. You kept repeating '_please_', and '_I'm sorry_,' and '_no_' a lot, and that frightened us more than we'd like to admit."

Percy lowered her long lashes, clearly ashamed. Annabeth wanted to reassure her, tell her that it was okay, but she wasn't sure how. _How do you reassure your best friend who was once a boy but turned into a girl, most likely by supernatural means? _Annabeth was pretty sure you couldn't find that answer on Google.

"It's okay if you don't want to remember anything," Annabeth added quickly. "Take all the time you need-"

"I was cursed."

Annabeth blinked, stunned. "What?"

"I was cursed," Percy repeated. "In my nightmare, this voice told me that I was cursed for insulting her."

"So it was a goddess?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded. "Sounded like it. Her voice sounded feminine, and terrifying. She told me that I offended her somehow and she thought of the perfect revenge. She said that she was really impatient to try it and then I-" Percy coughed, trying to hide the emotions in her voice. "I felt this intense pain everywhere, and it was dark and I was falling and-"

Percy stopped, pressing her full pink lips together. Her sea green eyes were an ocean of emotion, and she held it all at bay. _Poor Percy_, Annabeth thought. _You can't hide all your emotions away. It's not healthy for a girl._

Annabeth reached out and hugged her, squeezing her tightly. Percy relaxed at the touch, breathing in deeply. She still smelled like sea salt and sweat. That was something that was never going to change, and Annabeth felt relief.

"It's going to be fine," Annabeth reassured her. She rubbed her back soothingly. "We're going to work this out. You won't be a girl for long. I promise."

Percy took a shuddering breath. "Thanks Wise Girl," she said quietly. "Just so you know, I still haven't peed yet and I'm kinda scared too."

Annabeth laughed, pushing her away. They grinned at each other. Laughing, smiling like this with Percy as if nothing changed filled her with a feeling Annabeth couldn't quite describe, but it was a nice feeling. Looking around, she realized that they were standing near the Aphrodite Cabin, which was devoid of any living inhabitants. They were in the clear for now.

"Well, we better be heading-"

"Annabeth?"

They both jumped in surprise and turned to face two boys with brown hair and dimples. They were sitting on top of the cabin, a backpack in each of their hands. The Stoll brothers didn't bother hiding, they just stared at the two girls in confusion.

"Oh, you two," Annabeth chuckled nervously. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we have to ask the same thing to you," Conner responded.

"Is Percy alright?" Travis asked.

"And who's that girl behind you?" Conner asked.

Before Annabeth could answer any of their questions, they both jumped down swiftly and walked towards them, backpacks swinging. Annabeth glanced at Percy and saw that she was flushing furiously, her gaze fixated on the ground. She held her old cargo shorts, now three sizes too small, up in one fist, the other pulling her hair up in a makeshift ponytail. Percy's old Camp Half-Blood shirt was hanging off her slender shoulders and she barefoot. She looked like a hot mess tight now.

"Hi, I'm Conner-"

"And I'm Travis-"

"-the smarter one-"

"-the handsome one-"

"-the charismatic one-"

"-the cool one-"

"-the attractive one-"

They glared at each other.

"What's your name?" They asked.

Percy coughed. "Um, m-my name's P-P...Per-"

Annabeth jabbed her in the ribs. Percy jabbed her back.

"Persephone Jacobs." Percy winced, as if she couldn't believe she came up with that name. Annabeth had to hold back a giggle.

"Hi Persephone!" Conner said, sticking out his hands. Percy hesitantly shook it, letting go of her hair. It fell down her back like a cascade.

Travis stuck out his hands at her after. Percy looked flustered at all the attention. Annabeth almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"You're really pretty, aren't you?" Travis grinned.

"_Really_ pretty," Conner added.

Percy blushed tomato red.

"You must be new here," Travis said. "Are you claimed?"

"Uhh..."

"Nope," Annabeth intervened. Percy clearly was not capable of providing impromptu lies. "She's undetermined. Anyways, aren't you two in the middle of doing something?"

The Stoll brothers froze, sneaking a peek back at the cabin. "Uhh," they said uneasily.

"We didn't see you, you didn't see us," Annabeth said slyly.

"Right," the brothers, nodding.

"Come on, let's go Perc-Persephone," Annabeth smiled thinly. Percy nodded, mouth set tightly.

They were headed towards the Aphrodite cabin when Conner called out again. "Hope we see you later, Percy!"

_Schist! Did they find out?_

Percy froze, her eyes wide. "W-what?"

The boys exchanged a look. "You know," Conner said slowly. "Percy. Because your name's Persephone?"

"And you look a lot like a friend of ours," Travis added. "His name's Percy and-" He shrugged. "We haven't seen him in a while."

"We're worried about him," Conner said.

Percy swallowed. "W-Well, I hope your Percy is okay. I-I got to, um, I got to go."

Percy turned sharply around. Annabeth followed behind her, worried. _If people found out about Percy in this situation..._

"Annabeth," Percy called out, her voice thin in the wind.

"Yeah?"

Percy was quiet for a few moments. Her green eyes were glassy and closed off. Her brow was pulled down, and she squeezed her fists tight.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked worried. If Percy was letting the Stoll Brothers get into her head, Annabeth wasn't sure if she knew how to console her. She wished she better at things like that, but only knew when things were pretty much screwed, like right now.

"Annabeth," her voice was strained. "I have to _pee_."

_Oh gods no!_

* * *

**Wow, I'm really amazed at how many follows and favorites I got! It's amazing. School's now out for Spring Break, and I'll try to update. Just don't expect me to. I have to read five books this week for a reading competition, and if I win 2nd place, I'll get a Kindle Paperwhite. Wish me luck! Review, I love to see your comments, good and bad. Flames will be used to make blue cupcakes.**

**EDIT: Anybody realize that French Fries aren't even French? I have nothing else to say, just wanted you guys to know that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own PJO, and I'll go ahead and cry in the corner thinking about it. Damn you Uncle Rick!_**

* * *

After being shoved into the Aphrodite Cabin's bathroom with an embarrassed "_You'll figure it out_!" squeak from Annabeth, and after taking care of her buisness, Percy searched through the Aphrodite girls' trunks for anything she could wear that didn't feel like a tent on her. She wrinkled her nose at every outfit Annabeth held out for her, and declined each and every one of them.

"Gods, Percy," Annabeth groaned. "Pick one!"

"But I can't!" Percy wailed, flinging her hands into the air. "Everything here is too girly!"

"You're a girl," Annabeth snapped. "Get used to it."

Percy pouted. She knew she was being unfair, and that Annabeth just wanted to help, but she _really_ wanted to whine. Thanks to her big mouth, she got cursed by a goddess and somehow turned into a female. Percy found herself touching her breasts a lot just to make sure they were real. They were, by the way.

Everything felt surreal. One minute she was a guy, the next she was kept looking in her pants "_just to make sure." _And when Conner called her Percy, she was really scared that they had found out. She was embarrassed at how easily they seemed to make her feel as if she was standing butt-naked in front of them. Yes, _that_ embarrassed.

"Percy, stop moping. It doesn't look right with that face."

Percy frowned, inspecting a blue tube top. She felt like she was trespassing on the campers' personal things. "Aren't you freaked out?" She asked.

"I am."

Percy glanced at Annabeth's collected face doubtfully.

Annabeth sighed. "I know this isn't the greatest solution, Percy, but bear with us. If we want to get anything done, first we need to make you look presentable, which is difficult considering how small you are."

She was right, as always, but that didn't make Percy feel better. She felt awful and weary, as if she didn't quite fit in this body. It made her uncomfortable. "What's today?" She asked, wanting to forget about her problem. "I hate being left in the dark, you know."

Annabeth hesitated. "June 18th," she murmured.

Percy froze. Her eyes widened as she dropped the top. "_18th_?" She squeaked. "_The_ 18th? Shit, I planned to hang out with Rachel today! She'll think I ditched her and- Hades, my mom was going to pick me up! What am I going to _do_?"

"Percy, calm down," Annabeth commanded. "We'll figure this out." Annabeth bit her lip, thinking hard. Percy knew that look on her best friend's face. She was thinking of a plan. "Okay," she said after a while. "Here's the plan: we need to get you out of camp before anyone notices you. You'll spend the day with...," Annabeth gagged a bit, "_Rachel_ while I-"

"You want Rachel to see me like _this_?" Percy interrupted, gesturing to her chest.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth snapped. "Staying here will raise suspicion, and you need clothes. I don't think your bra size is in here-"

Percy blushed hard. She still couldn't get used to all the girl talk. All the things she prided herself in being ignorant about was now being said casually in a conversation about her. "Annabeth," she whined. "Don't say things like that."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's a natural thing to talk about now that you're a girl, Seaweed Brain. You'll hear it more and more."

"It's bad enough I lost my peni-"

"Percy!"

"And it's wierd sitting down while peeing-"

"_Percy_!"

"And I'll have to worry about PMSing, whatever that is-"

"_Percy_!"

"And now I'll probably lose some of my skill and I'll have to worry about breaking nails-"

"_PERCY_!"

"And I can no longer look at hot girls-"

"_Percy_?"

Percy and Annabeth froze, looking up from the floor and seeing Silena Beaurgaurd standing in the doorway. She had a confused look on her face, switching her gaze from Annabeth to Percy and back again. Her long black hair was braided down her back.

"S-Silena!" Annabeth stammered. "What are you doing here? Is anyone with you?"

She shook her head. "No," she replied. "I came here by myself. I was getting ready for my date with Charlie when I...I heard you screaming Percy and I thought..." She trailed off. "Who's that?"

Percy gulped. If anymore of her friends saw her like this, she would die from embarrassment. "H-Hi," she stammered.

"Silena," Annabeth started, standing up. "Get in and close the door."

Silena did as she was told silently. She stood a few feet away from Percy, wary.

"Now you must promise not to tell anyone about this," Annabeth warned. "Only Grover, Will, and Chiron know about this."

"Why?" Silena asked, confused.

"Because we need help and you're the most trustworthy Aphrodite girl that I know."

Silena winced, but Annabeth didn't seem to notice. Percy glanced at her quizzically. She noticed a bracelet dangling from her wrist, plain except for a scythe charm. Percy was pretty sure she hadn't seen that before.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"You see, this girl-" Annabeth pointed at Percy. "-needs help finding clothes because in a few minutes, she'll have to sneak out of Camp."

"Why?" Silena asked.

Annabeth hesitated. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

Silena's blue eyes flickered to Percy before saying, "Yeah, I promise."

Percy noticed that she had one hand held behind her back. Before she could think anymore about it, Annabeth said, "This girl is, er, _was_ Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth!" Percy wailed, covering her face with the tube top she dropped earlier. "Could you be any less blunt?"

Silena just blinked. "_What_?"

"Percy was turned into a girl," Annabeth explained. "Somehow, he was cursed by a goddess and turned into a she, so her name is now Persephone Jacobs. We need to get her out of camp while we think of a solution to reverse the curse, and she needs clothes. Can you help?"

"S-sure," she stammered. "But, gods, is that really _Percy_?"

"Yep," Percy said, popping the p.

"Y-you look _really_ pretty."

Percy blushed.

"If I hadn't known better, I would've thought you were a child of Aphrodite," Silena remarked.

Percy blushed even more, if that was possible.

"Silena," Annabeth said tiredly. "Are you going to help us or not?"

Silena straightened. "If clothes are involved, of course I will help. And you, Persephone Jacobs-" Silena gave her a once-over. "-need all the help you can get."

Percy sighed. This won't be good.

* * *

After being fitted in multiple outfits, Silena finally deemed Percy ready. Annabeth watched them silently, only talking when remarking about a shade of some color matching her eyes or something. All this made her head hurt, but she couldn't complain. It could have been worse.

Percy was wearing the tube top she had earlier, dark denim cuffed shorts, light blue vans, and a leather jacket. Her long hair was messily braided to the side. Percy had to admit, she didn't look like she lived in a box for a large portion of her life as she usually did.

"Pretty, don't you think?" Silena asked, staring approvingly at Percy. "Persephone Jacobs is now ready for the world, fashionably, of course."

"Call me Percy," she said, inspecting herself in the full body mirror they had. "It's seems as if I already got a nickname."

Silena looked at Annabeth curiously, her eyes asking her to explain.

"We met the Stoll brothers," Annabeth explained. "They gave her the nickname 'Percy', in honor of our own poor, poor, poor Perseus Jackson."

Percy scowled at the girls as they snickered. She stared at herself in the mirror and touched her tanned skin softly. Who could've done this too her? Who hated Percy so much, that she'll give her the worst punishment ever existed: being a girl.

"Wait." Percy had a sudden pressing concern. "If I'm a girl, does that mean I'll have raging hormones and emotional breakdowns? Is sass some girl trait men don't know about?"

Silena scowled while Annabeth punched her in the arm.

"Ow, it's just an honest question," Percy yelped. "Anger issues."

Both girls stuck their tongues at him. Just as they did, though, the cabin door swung open and in walked Will.

"Are you girls done- _woah_."

Will stared at Percy, jaw hitting the floor with a satisfying _thunk_. His gaze slid down her form, taking everything in. Percy felt almost uncomfortable by that look and she didn't know why, so she shrugged it off. She looked back and saw Annabeth rolling her eyes and Silena giggling. She felt as if she was missing something.

"Y-y-you look...amazing," Will said.

Percy frowned. "Really? It doesn't feel that way to me."

The son of Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Really? I mean, _damn_, you were always attractive as a boy but now..."

Percy frowned at him. "What do you mean I was attractive as a guy?"

Silena giggled while Annabeth facepalmed.

"Gods," she groaned. "You're so _oblivious_!"

* * *

**Yay, new chapter! I just love _oblivious_!Percy, he/she is so hilarious. Anyways, I don't remember the charm on the bracelet, so if I got it wrong, tell me okay? And yes, Silena is still a traitor. You'll find out more in the next chapter. Sorry this isn't long, but I want each chapter to be at least 1,200 words, and right now it's 1,532. It can't go over 2,000, obviously. Anyways, review.**

**_~Aurelie~_**

**_*Edit* Thank you Guest for telling me what the charm is! I haven't read TLO in years... But I might read it again just for the hell of it._**

**_ *Double edit* _**Percy frowned at him. "What do you mean I was attractive as a guy?" **_It means you were well-respected and enjoyable as a guy. WHAT THE HADES DO YOU THINK IT MEANS?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Still. Don't. Own. It. Stop. Reminding. Me.**_

* * *

Silena pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh for Percy's sake. The poor girl was looking from Will to Annabeth and back again, clueless. Silena of course knew Percy's affect on people, both girls and boys. It wasn't just her looks, Silena knew, but her personality as well. Percy had that magnetic pull on people, that forced others to look at her. Silena wasn't lying when she said she looked like a child of Aphrodite, not just with her looks, but with her charm as well.

It was a dangerous thing to have...

"As much as I love to make fun of Percy," Silena said, idly twirling the bracelet around her wrist. "I have to get ready for my date with Charlie."

Percy looked relieved to be dismissed. She smiled gratefully at Silena, which made her sick to her bones, and shoved Annabeth and Will, who was still staring at Percy, out. Percy glanced back at Silena.

"Thanks," she said.

Silena plastered a fake smile on her face. "No problem, Perce," she said cheerfully.

Percy must have noticed the falseness in her voice and raised an eyebrow. "If..." She started hesitantly. "If you ever need help, or someone to talk to, I...I'll be there, if you want." She blushed hard, as if she wasn't sure why she said that.

Silena felt guilt rising up, almost suffocating her. How could Percy of all people say something like that? Why couldn't she just hate her? That would've made things easier, that would've made lying easier. And Clarrise too...

"Of course," she lied. "I know I have friends who care for me." _But who I'm betraying nevertheless_, she thought glumly to herself.

Percy grinned at her, and guilt almost flooded her right then and there. She was a horrible, ruthless, treacherous, vile person...

"Cool," she breathed.

Percy turned around to leave, before Silena called out again.

"Oh, and Percy? Don't worry about those two, they're just joking. But don't let random people fall in love with you, Olympus knows we already have too many of those."

Percy blushed and stammered, "I w-won't."

Silena watched as the young girl left, counting the number of breathes she'd been holding. She did have to get ready for her date with Charlie, but she had something before that. Something that would most likely get her branded as a traitor, and have everyone hate her. Have Charlie look at her with disgust, have Clarrise turn her back on her, have her mother disown her...

Silena shoved down the panic rising up in her throat. She couldn't think like that-it would only make things worse for her.

She took a deep breath and sat down dejectedly on a random camper's bed. She unclasped her bracelet, dread filling it's way into the pit of her stomach. She stared at the scythe, watching as it swung back and forth. She always had the urge to crush it, to destroy it and pretend it never had any hold on her, but she knew she couldn't. She shuddered to think what he would do if she did.

She pressed her thumb and forefinger on it, her heart beating erratically. Her mouth felt dry and she wished she had something to drink. It was too hot.

"L-Luk-er, Kronos," she whispered hoarsely. "I-uh, I have something new to report."

* * *

Kronos was finding mortals to be quite entertaining. Of course, he knew that since the Golden Age, but they have become more amusing as time went on. His servants quaked at his feet and shook with fear. It was hilarious.

He was at that moment sitting in a cabin, the biggest on this puny cruise ship, relaxing. His spy was scheduled to contact him soon.

He felt a faint buzzing on his wrist, and smiled. Right on schedule.

"_L-Luk-er, Kronos._"

Kronos rolled his golden eyes. He felt annoyed that his spy still called him that. Luke was no more. His conscious rarely surfaced, and Kronos was glad. He didn't need the distraction.

"_I-uh, I have something new to report._"

_Pathetic mortal_, he thought disgustingly. When he became king of the world, he would annihilate all of them, except those he would use for entertainment.

"_Y-You're enemy, P-Percy Jackson, has been..."_

_ Has been what? _He thought. The child of the prophecy had to be brought down, and so should his father. All the Olympians will be brought down, but how?

"_He, uh, he has been most likely cursed._"

Kronos sat up. A headache started, and he cursed. Immortals didn't get headaches, so that meant Luke was resurfacing. It was infuriating to the Titan.

_**Cursed?**_

Kronos of course knew Luke's unique fascination with the boy, and used it to manipulate him. But if someone else cursed that blasted Perseus Jackson, then what would he do? He wanted to cause the boy harm, and no one else could.

"_H-He turned into a...into a girl._"

Kronos choked. He wasn't sure if that was his reaction, or Luke's. It might have been both.

_**A girl?! Who would turn him into a girl? Why would they?!**_

"Quiet you," Kronos snarled. If he wasn't so annoyed, he would've realized that he was technically talking to himself.

"_She now goes by the name Persephone Jacobs, and she'll be out of Camp for a while."_

_**Persephone Jacobs... Not a bad name. I like it.**_

"Be quiet!"

"_Only Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Grover Underwood, Chiron, and myself know about it. It's to be kept a secret."_

_**Will?!**_ Kronos felt Luke growl. _**That no good son of freaking Apollo better not flirt with my Percy!**_

_Your Percy that you tried to kill multiple times_, Kronos thought.

**_Yes! If I find _anyone_ checking out my Percy..._**

Kronos rolled his eyes. If he had to describe Luke, he would call him a tsundere. Yep, a total tsundere. Kronos flung the bracelet across the room, frustrated. Who cursed the child of the prophecy? Why didn't he think to do that himself?

_Your Percy hates you, you know,_ Kronos thought.

**_It's not like _I_ like her or anything_**, he thought he heard Luke grumble. **_She could hate me all she wants._**

_If he's cursed, than I could easily attack him. Being a girl will most likely make her disorientated. _

There was silence before-

**_Can we see her?_**

Kronos felt like choking Luke, but he couldn't unless he wanted to choke himself. _That insolent boy_, he thought.

"Why would you want to!" He growled. "The only thing we need to do is kill that son-er, daughter of Poseidon! Right now we have to think of ways to distract the Olympians before anything else. World domination is more important than your _hormones_!"

**Nothing_ is more important than my hormones!_**

"Luke! You worthless boy! We need a distracti-"

**_Percy already blew up St. Helena, so all we have to do is unleash Typhon, so the gods can fight him and leave Olympus unattended, but not all of them, or else they will have a huge chance of defeating him. You should unleash sea monsters so old, their names are forgotten, and have Poseidon fight them so the gods will be divided. That way, no one will defend Olympus, and we'll storm in and take over._**

Kronos was quiet. Why didn't _he_ think of that?

"What about the mortals?" He asked.

**_Have Morpheus cast New York City in an endless sleep, so that they won't be a problem. The demigods won't be asleep, but that's fine if you want to destroy them all, or at least let them see you crush the gods and take over the world. _Now_ can we see Percy?!_**

"You little..." Kronos sighed. "Fine, you can see Percy, but one peek. No interactions, no stalking, and, don't you even think about it, no boners."

**_I can't control my sudden urges. I mean, have you _seen_ the boy-er girl at all?!_**

Kronos sighed. _Typhon, why didn't I think of that?_

Then-

_A girl, why didn't I think of _that_?!_

* * *

**This is one of my favorite chapters, if only because Luke is here. I had _way_ too much fun with this, and I don't regret anything. This, in my opinion, is hilarious. I need to finish reading for my competition(thank you for your encouragement) but I had to upload this. I just love this story! I'm not sure when I'll update, maybe next week, I don't know. We'll see. Review!**

**~_Aurelie_~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Um...hi...*chuckles nervously*...sorry for not...um...updating in a while...I got distracted. I promise I _will_ finish this story, I just got sidetracked because I had this awesome story on Wattpad I had to write and I forgot about my fanfictions...I can't believe you guys actually like this piece of crap. Anyways, I'll do my best to update more often, but if I'm not on for a while, know that I am on Wattpad writing a story. So...yeah! (P.S. Anyone else likes My Chemical Romance? I just found them and I can't help but think, "What have I been listening to all my life?")**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and The Olympians will never belong to me or else it will suck. It belongs to the Trolling King, Rick Riordan.**

* * *

It was there when they, Percy, Annabeth, and Will, were sitting next to Thalia's tree and Peleus, that they heard screaming. High-pitched shrill screeching that most likely came from Aphrodite's girls. From their vintage point on Half-Blood Hill, they could see a rush of campers heading to cabin 10.

"Stoll brothers," Percy sighed.

"Stoll brothers?" Will asked.

"Stoll brothers," Annabeth confirmed.

They sat comfortably next to each other, soaking in the sun rays in the afternoon light. Annabeth couldn't help but wonder if Apollo was up to something, because the light seemed to hit Percy more than the rest of them.

"So..." Annabeth started.

"How does it feel to be a girl?" Will interrupted.

Annabeth shot him a glare, which he ignored.

"It feels weird," Percy complained. She fiddled with her braid. "My head feels hot because of all this hair, my chest feels bruised and constricted under this bra, and I'm not sure if I've grasped the concept of peeing sitting down yet."

Will nodded as if he understood. "Of course, it's a natural instinct for you to pee standing."

"Now I feel like everyone is staring at me..." Percy crossed her arms, hiding her embarrassed face in it.

Annabeth and Will exchanged glances. Annabeth may have felt exasperated with Percy's obliviousness before, but now she couldn't help but feel pitiful. She didn't know how she would feel if she was turned into a boy- horrified, no doubt. She haven't thought of Percy as self-conscious before, but she's a girl now. She must feel confused and awkward.

"Hey, Will..." Annabeth started. "Did Chiron tell the camp that Percy is awake yet?"

"No," he said. "He wanted to wait until the campfire tonight."

"Oh gods," Percy groaned, her voice muffled by her arms. "If they see me like this, I'm going to _die_!"

"Figuratively, of course," Will said, soothingly rubbing Percy's back. Annabeth shot him a look, and he shrugged.

_You can't blame me_, he mouthed.

Annabeth really couldn't. She sighed through her nose, running a hand through her curly blonde hair.

"Okay," she finally said. "Can you ask Chiron to postpone it? We need time, maybe we can break the curse and turn Percy back before they find out. We don't want her to die, of course."

"Figuratively," Will said as Percy groaned again. "How are we going to break the curse?"

"Well, we know a goddess curse her. How many goddess do you know, Percy?" Annabeth bit her lip, concentrating.

"Well," Percy said, emerging from her arms. "We have Athena."

"But it wouldn't make sense since Athena could have done much worse things to you," Will said thoughtfully.

"True," Annabeth agreed. "She could've turn you into a rat and squished you like a bug."

"Thanks, guys," Percy groaned. "I'm glad I have _that_ image in my head."

They ignored her. "It could be Aphrodite...but why would she curse Percy?" Will asked.

"It can't be Aphrodite," Percy said. "The voice in my dream felt evil, Aphrodite isn't evil."

"Well, she's not _that_ evil..." Annabeth muttered.

"But who could it be?" Will asked, exasperated.

Percy scrunched up her nose in concentration. "Um...the voice said that I insulted her...so it has to be someone I talked to in the last few weeks."

Annabeth went over all the goddess they've met in the past couple of weeks in her head, thinking over everything they've talked about. "But who could have..." Annabeth gasped, her eyes widening. She now knew who cursed Percy!

"Do you know who?" Will asked.

"I have a...suspect...but it might not be her!" Annabeth said quickly. "I might be wrong. Anyways, I don't want you to worry."

"I'm already worrying," Percy said, leaning back against Will, who smiled a goofy smile. "My _mom_ will have to see me like this!"

"Yeah...that might be bad..." Will looked up at the sky. "Is anyone else getting sunburned?"

"Nope, I'm fine," Percy said. "Why?"

"No reason..." Will started grumbling under his breath. Annabeth heard the words _damn sun_ and _stupid dad_, and ignored him. Percy looked at him curiously.

"I don't know why you think being a girl is so bad," Annabeth sighed.

Will and Percy raised their eyebrows in an _Are you serious? _way.

"Honestly?" Will said. He looked thoughtful for a minute, his blue eyes staring at the sky like a poet or something like that. "Well...boys _are_ more likely to get convicted of murder than girls, that's one thing..."

"Seriously?" Annabeth said, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not finished," Will said quickly. "Girls are more emotional than boys."

"You would be too if you had to go through what we do," Annabeth muttered.

"Imagine woman as mosquitos," Will said.

"Mosquitos?" Percy asked, tilting her head.

Will nodded. "Female mosquitos bite, males do not, so ha!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "They need blood to make eggs. Anyways, boys are perverts!"

"Girls are too!"

"Boys only focus on stupid things like video games and cars!"

"Girls have a million clothes and shoes in their closets that they never wear!"

"Boys spend more time with _their_ shoes than they are supposed to, too!"

"Girls read into things too much!"

"Boys _never_ keep the toliet seat down!"

"Girls are too sensitive!"

"Boys are-"

"As much as I would _love_ to hear this," Percy interrupted. "We are getting away from the point."

Annabeth sighed, calming down. If she didn't stop, she would have said something really unpleasant, and wouldn't have regretted it.

"What point?"

"What am I going to say to my mom?" Percy sighed. "Should I just tell her? She can see through the mist, so maybe it won't be to difficult to tell her that I was cursed...but what if _Paul's_ there!? I never thought of that..." Percy went on babbling nervously.

"Don't worry," Annabeth said. "Everything will be fine."

"Will you tell me who cursed me, then?" Percy asked hopefully.

Annabeth shook her head. "Not until I'm certain." Percy groaned.

"Don't sweat it, Perce," Will said. "Being a girl won't be that bad."

Annabeth glared at him. _Stupid son if Apollo_...she thought.

"Weren't you just in an argument with Annabeth about that?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Will rubbed the back of his head nervously. "People change their minds all the time. I wouldn't mind you being a girl for a while..."

"Pervert," she muttered. Percy than grinned and laughed, snorting a little. Will looked at her confused. "You must think I'm an _idiot_ for not seeing all that flirting."

Will laughed nervously. "You're not...I'm not a...I wasn't..."

Annabeth shook her head. _Idiot_, she thought with a smile.

"Well...," Percy said slowly. "I have a riddle I want to share with you."

"Uhh," Will said uncertainly.

_This better be good_, Annabeth thought, looking on with amusement.

"What's six inches long...two inches wide...and drives woman _crazy_?" Percy purred, leaning in closer to him.

"Uhh," Will coughed, red faced and embarrassed. He laughed nervously, looking everywhere but at her. "G-gods, Percy, I d-don't think that's...um...ap-pro-"

"It's a hundred dollar bill," Percy said, smacking him in the chest. "What did you _think_ it was, you pervert."

Will blinked. "Huh?" He said.

Annabeth and Percy broke out laughing, holding their stomachs. The girls had tears in their eyes, looking at Will's expression. Annabeth had to admit, Percy could be really flirty when she wanted to be. Annabeth didn't know she had it in her.

"You guys suck," Will huffed.

"Whatever," Percy laughed. "As long as-"

She was interrupted by a honking horn. She looked up fearfully at the Prius on the road that stretched below Half-Blood hill.

"Gods, it's my mom," Percy whispered. "What am I going to do?"

"Persephone Jacobs," Annabeth said sternly. Percy shot her a look. "You have battled monsters, gods, bullies, the Ares cabin, and many more horrible things. You have sailed the Sea of Monsters, held the weight of the world, and survived the labyrinth, if there's anything I think you can't handle, talking to your mom is not one of them. You can do this."

Percy took a deep breath. "Y-yeah, you're right. I can do this."

"You go, girl," Will joked, pushing Percy off of him.

Percy shot him a half-hearted glare. "Watch it, Solace," she threatened jokingly. "Or your not going to have fun with me later."

Will choked. "W-what..."

"I'm joking," Percy rolled her eyes.

Annabeth smiled. "Good luck, Percy."

"I'm going to need it," Percy muttered. She stood up, stretching her arms. "Make sure no one finds out, okay."

"Got it."

"And we need to figure out how to break the curse soon."

"We know."

"And it will probably be wise not to say anything about my disappearance to anyone."

"Uh-huh."

"And-"

"Gods, Percy, just go!"

"Okay, okay," Percy said, stumbling towards the Prius. "Bye guys."

Annabeth and Will waved at Percy until she got to the car. They then glanced at each other.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Will asked worried.

Annabeth shrugged. "Who knows? The most important thing is helping her right now."

"You know who the goddess is, don't you," Will accused.

"I might," Annabeth said. "But if it's really her, than we have a big problem."

"Who is it?"

Annabeth studied her shoes for a second, picking at the laces. If she was correct, breaking the curse would be harder than she thought. The goddess wasn't good, nor was she evil. If she played her cards well, she could break it. She might not even _be_ in the U.S, and that would probably be really bad. What if Percy had to stay like that forever? She wanted to have her best friend back.

Or...maybe she could learn to like the new Percy. Maybe she could help Percy ease into her new life. She could be the little sister she never had. Was Annabeth that selfish?

"Annabeth? Earth to Annabeth, anyone home?" Will asked worriedly.

Annabeth looked up, conflicted. Should she tell him or not?

"Okay," she sighed. "The goddess is-"

"_ANNABETH_!"

* * *

**Phew, that took forever! Anyways, if I don't update in a while, it's not the end of the world. There are better stories than my little fic here. I also have this awesome story I'm working on on Wattpad(my account is SuperMgirl, if you wanna search me). I also have track, and a field trip to think about. Also, does anyone know why I can't write on on my phone? It annoys me that I can't update chapters. Anyways, cliffhanger time! Review about who you think the goddess is!**


	7. Apologies and Shit

**Yes, yes, I know, I haven't been on in a while, but can you blame me? Netflix is literally taking over my life. Yes, I know that's not much of an excuse, but I got a lot of them if it makes you feel better. First excuse: fandoms.**

**I have gotten obsessed with a bunch of different fandoms like Supernatural, BBC Sherlock, Doctor Who, The Tomorrow People, a bunch of different animes like Hetalia (I really became obsessed with that!), Free! Iwatobi Swim Club (sort of), and stuff. All these fandoms are taking over my mind and it might take me a while to get back into PJO, so sorry about that.**

**Also, my aunt thought it was a good idea to sign me up for a boys and girls club so I don't have much time to write since I'm always tired when I come back home. I barely have enough energy to fall asleep, much less write.**

**And on Friday I'm visiting my aunt for a while in D.C and I'm too excited to do anything else but get packed.**

**Any other excuses? Nope, I think I'm good. Well, sorry for the inconvenience, but I'll start writing again maybe in August? We'll see.**

**Since you guys waited so long I decided to give you guys a sneak peek of the next chapter, so that it won't be just an author's note. :)**

* * *

_She looked around suspiciously, her hands clutching Riptide so hard, she was scared it would break. Her green eyes searched the unfamiliar surrounding, sweat beading on her forehead. Her leather jacket made her hot and stuffy._

_Damn it Rachel, she thought annoyed, where are you?_

_If asked, Percy would say that she wasn't scared at all, but in reality, she was terrified. She had never been in such a strange and frightening place before. She felt her face redden, and she cursed her luck for getting lost._

_"Um, excuse me?"_

_Percy jumped, smothering a screech with her hand. She looked up with surprise when she saw a boy her age looking at her weird. She didn't bother explaining what she was doing on the floor of the Victoria Secrets. She didn't even bother explaining why she held a pen out towards him in a threatening way. She just gaped at him._

_"Do you need help?" He asked, peering at her curiously with hazel eyes._

_Percy just blinked._

_"A-are you okay?"_

_Percy was silent._

_Mystery Boy was silent._

_The entire atmosphere was just getting awkward._

_Suddenly, Percy sneezed. That seemed to snap her out of her silence. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize, I mean I did but I forgot and this is getting awkward but it's not entirely my fault, it's Rachel's..." Percy babbled nervously. She has never been more embarrassed in her entire life. She wished Annabeth was here. She would know what to do._

_"Calm down," Mystery Boy cried out, looking about as flustered as Percy felt. He probably also didn't feel comfortable talking in the Woman's Lingerie section of the store. Why did Percy let Rachel drag her here? Oh yeah, she was blindfolded. "It's fine, but what are you doing here on the floor?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Mystery Boy blushed. "I-I...well, my step-sister dragged me here...and I have a car so..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously._

_At least Percy wasn't the only dragged here, although he had a reason not to._

_"My name's Persephone," Percy said, smiling despite what she was doing only moments before. "Persephone Jacobs."_

_ "Andrew Simmeon," he smiled, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Percy always wanted hair like that. "Or Simmeon-Bobofit, once my mom gets married."_

_ Percy felt her stomach turn to ice. "Bobofit?" Why did that name sounds so familiar?_

_ "Yeah, a dumb name, I know. My-"_

_ "Andrew!" A shrill voice called out, interrupting Andrew. _

_ "No..." Percy whispered, the voice of her nightmares coming to life._

_A shock of red hair and a freckled face was all Percy saw before she let out a screech and a pale plum lingerie fell on her._

* * *

**Whelp, that's all you're getting. Thank you to all of you who reviews, and favourited, and followed. Cookies for you all! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:::) (Don't forget to become a Cumbercookie with me!) And to answer you're questions, none of you got the correct goddess. It's really obvious, like, hitting you in the face obvious. So, no, Percy will not hook up, per say, with anyone, and who Percy ends up with is really obvious if you think about it. Anyways, see ya in August, I hope. **

** Ciao~ Remember, make pasta not [shipping] war. :)**

** Edit: I made a poll. Cool, huh. Now you can vote for which goddess you think cursed Percy. **


	8. Chapter 7 (AKA, Me Being Bandom Trash)

**Hey look, I didn't abandon this fandom. What a surprise!**

** Warning: Unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be asking my aunt for money right now.**

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a very patient person, or at least as patient as someone in her shoes could be. Sure, after everything that happened during the summer, Rachel had gotten, not exactly _accustomed_, but more like expecting of strange things. After monsters and demons trying to kill her, she settled down into watching more _Supernatural_ than usual, you know, just in case. The only good thing that came out of the whole _gods-are-real-and-are-about-to-go-to-war_ experiance was Percy. Percy, who was late for their planned meeting spot.

Rachel has been standing outside of a little burger joint for half an hour, waiting for him. She tried not be so frustrated with him, considering he was the child of the Prophecy, and him being only 15, who could blame him for being a little late.

Once a little turned into a lot, Rachel became annoyed. She began to tap her fingers against her arm, twirl a curly strand of red hair, pace up and down the sidewalk in front of the joint they agreed to meet at. Before she knew it, Rachel became worried, scared even. What if he was in trouble? What if he was hurt? What if he was, _gods forbid_, on the brink of death?!

"Rachel!" An out of breath voice called out, snapping her out of her thoughts. The voice was feminine, but familiar. Rachel looked around for the caller.

"Y-yes?" She asked out tentatively. She might have been calling out to a different girl named Rachel. It wasn't _that_ unpopular of a name.

Rachel looked around, a bit confused. She didn't see anybody she recognized.

"Rachel! Thank the _gods_ I found you, I was worried that you might've left since I'm so late, but you really can't blame me..."

Rachel did a double take at the young girl in front of her, talking rapidly and gasping for air at the same time. The girl had long wavy black hair that made Rachel a bit envious, a blue tube top and denim shorts. She looked like she could belong on a magazine. Rachel took a glance at her wrinkled Giants sweatshirt and her ripped jeans. She unconsciously smoothed down her curly red hair, which was tied back with a bandana. She looked homeless compared to this girl.

"...and it was so awkward trying to explain it to my mom and before I knew it she was _squealing_-"

"Um, excuse me, do I know you?" Rachel asked, interrupting the girl. She blinked, before blushing madly. Her eyes looked oddly familiar.

"Oh, how could I forget," she laughed nervously, her face a flame. "This must be pretty awkward. Um, how can I explain this?"

The girl seemed to be fumbling with her words, as if she didn't know what to say. Rachel couldn't stop looking at her eyes. It was so familiar. What did it remind her of? The better question was, _who_ did it remind her of? Finally it clicked.

"This may seem weird, but I'm, kinda, um, Percy...?" The way she said it sounded like a question.

Rachel blinked. "Percy?" She asked. "_Jackson_?"

"One and only," Percy laughed awkwardly. "I'm now a...um...girl."

"Oh my _god_, Percy!" Rachel exclaimed. "What happened? How did you turn? Were you cursed? Who cursed you?"

"I-I don't know," Percy exclaimed, a bit overwhelmed by her questions. "I just woke up a girl. It was horrible."

Rachel didn't know what to feel. Her feelings were contradicting themselves. On one hand, she was worried for Percy. Although she was new to the whole _Greek-gods-and-goddesses-are-real-thing_, even she knew it was bad if you were cursed. What if something worse happened? What if this was permanent?

On the _other_ hand...

"I always wanted a sister," Rachel mumbled.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"Nothing," Rachel said quickly. "Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

Inside the burger joint, Rachel and Percy sat across from each other. Rachel was carefully scrutinizing Percy, chewing thoughtfully on a fry. Percy was clearly uncomfortable. She was shifting in her seat and pulling on the sleeves of her leather jacket. She certainly wasn't nervous enough to finish two burgers and a banana milkshake, though.

Percy had just finished explaining exactly what had happened up until now, including the awkward conversation with her mom. Rachel felt embarrassed for her. She couldn't imagine going through all that humiliation, and _that conversation with his mom!_

"Wow," was all she could say after.

"Yeah."

"Did anyone give you The Talk yet?" Rachel asked curiously. She remembered having The Talk in fifth grade. The Talk itself wasn't awkward, the lady who came in after with sock puppets was. She had nightmares for about a week, along with the irrational fear of sock puppets.

"The Talk?" She asked, puzzled.

Rachel drew in a sharp breath and blushed. Ah _hell _no, she was _not_ going to be the one giving her The Talk! Percy seemed to understand what The Talk might consist of because she started blushing like mad. They both were, their thoughts most likely heading to Elsewhere.

"How long are you going to stay like this?" Rachel asked quickly, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Percy confessed, looking relieved at the subject change. "It just happened today, so we're just trying to find the goddess who cursed me right now."

Something in Rachel's brain clicked. A somewhat questionable smile emerged on her face. "So you just turned _today_, eh? Well, that means these are your only sets of clothes, yeah?"

Percy looked at her outfit, not yet understanding where Rachel was heading with this. "Y-yeah, I guess. I got these from the Aphrodite cabin."

"Today is my lucky day," she chuckled. When was the next time she had the opportunity to go shopping and thoroughly embarrass her crush at the mall?

"Huh?"

Without any warning, Rachel pulled her up and shoved her outside the door, leaving leftover fries and burger wrappers on the table. The teenaged employee working there gave Rachel the evil eye. She didn't really care, she was too busy containing her laughter at Percy's bewildered and longing look at the leftover food.

"I wasn't _finished_," she groaned.

"It's a fever you just can't sweat," Rachel shrugged.

Percy frowned at her. "What?"

"Haha, nothing, come on, let's go, we don't want you to be standing here all awkward," Rachel rambled, pulling her towards a new direction. "Let's go, there are many wonderful places we can go, like the mall. I like the mall. By the way, have you heard the new _Panic! _song yet..."

"Wait, what do you mean the mall? Rachel, wait!" Percy yanked her hand free. "What are you going on about?"

Rachel smiled mischievously. Percy shivered slightly. "Are you worth your weight in gold?"

"What?"

"Just trust me, Percy. You'll dance to anything, if you know the right song. Show them all you're not the ordinary type. Percy, sweetie, there are some sacrifices you have to make to survive in this world. Going to the mall is one of them. Miss Jackson, where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? The world is filled with doorways of fate, and you need to find the best one. Just don't forget to close the goddamn door."

"You lost me," Percy said, frowning. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Rachel sighed. "Let's go shopping."

"Oh."

It took her a few moments for the information to really sink in. "_Oh_. Wait, why?"

"Trust me, Percy, I won't make you go anywhere uncomfortable." Rachel undid her bandana and took a step towards Percy. She took a step back.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"I want it to be a surprise," Rachel giggled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

She looked around suspiciously, her hands clutching Riptide so hard, she was scared it would break. Her green eyes searched the unfamiliar surrounding, sweat beading on her forehead. Her leather jacket made her hot and stuffy.

_Damn it Rachel_, she thought annoyed, _where are you? This place is _very _uncomfortable!_

If asked, Percy would say that she wasn't scared at all, but in reality, she was terrified. She had never been in such a strange and frightening place before. She felt her face redden, and she cursed her luck for getting lost. This place was _way_ too big.

"Um, excuse me?"

Percy jumped, smothering a screech with her hand. She looked up in surprise when she saw a boy around her age looking at her weirdly. She didn't bother explaining what she was doing on the floor of the Victoria Secrets. She didn't even bother explaining why she held a pen out towards him in a threatening way. She just gaped at him, her face burning. She just _couldn't_ catch a break today

"Do you need help?" He asked, peering at her curiously with hazel eyes.

Percy just blinked.

"A-are you okay?"

Percy was silent.

Mystery Boy was silent.

The entire atmosphere was just getting awkward.

Suddenly, Percy sneezed. That seemed to snap her out of her silence. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize, I mean I did but I forgot and this is getting awkward but it's not entirely my fault, it's Rachel's..." Percy babbled nervously. She has never been more embarrassed in her entire life. She wished Annabeth was here. She would know what to do.

"Calm down," Mystery Boy cried out, looking about as flustered as Percy felt. He probably also didn't feel comfortable talking in the Woman's Lingerie section of the store. Why did Percy let Rachel drag her here? Oh yeah, she was blindfolded, that's why. Great. "It's fine, but what are you doing here on the floor?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Mystery Boy blushed. "I-I...well, my step-sister dragged me here...and I have a car and she needed someone to drive her so..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

At least Percy wasn't the only dragged here, although he had a reason not to be here.

"My name's Persephone," Percy said, smiling brightly despite what she was doing only moments before. "Persephone Jacobs."

"Andrew Simmeon," he smiled, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Percy always wanted hair like that, hair that fell in your eyes just right, without covering your eyes too much. "Or Simmeon-Bobofit, once my mom gets remarried."

Percy felt her stomach turn to ice. "_Bobofit_?" Why did that name sounds so familiar?

"Yeah, a dumb name, I know. My stepsister-"

"_Andrew_!" A shrill voice called out, interrupting Andrew.

"No..." Percy whispered, the voice of her nightmares coming to life. It was _impossible_ to forget a voice like that, despite how long it has been.

A shock of red hair and a freckled face was all Percy saw before she let out a screech and a pale plum lingerie fell on her.

* * *

_Omake:_

_ "_What are we doing here?"

"**_What does is look like?_**" Luke answered snarkily.

"It looks like we're stalking Jackson."

"_**We are not**_!"

"_Really_?"

Kronos swatted a fly away from him, adding the destruction of flies to his to-do list. Those insects were getting on his last damned nerve. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, running a hand through Luke's-er, I mean, _his_ hair. He was sitting in an outside cafe across the street from where that Jackson kid was currently eating with a redhead. Kronos didn't care about what they were talking about, but unfortunately, Luke did.

"**_We are not stalking her, we are just observing her movements, like good enemies do._**"

"So you _admit_ that we are nothing but enemies and you shouldn't think about seeing Jackson as anything _but_?" Kronos asked. He watched unamused as mortals stared at him, most likely wondering why he was talking to himself. Fools.

"**_O-of course! What made you think I did?"_** Luke sputtered indigenously.

What made Kronos think it was a good idea to take over the mind of an adolescent boy? Who's smart idea was that?

"**_It's because you write sins, not tragedies_**," Luke remarked. "**_It can't be helped that I'm the best choice._**"

Kronos sighed, and lifted his golden eyes to stare at the son of Poseidon. He was currently being pulled by the redheaded mortal. He narrowed his eyes. Didn't she look familiar? Where did he see her from?

"**_Aw hell no, where is she going with Percy_**?" Luke screeched outraged. Kronos winced at the sound. "**_Where is she going with my man- I mean, my enemy?_**"

Kronos groaned. "I thought you said you didn't think of her like that?"

"**It's not my fault,**" Luke argued. "**_I see what's mine, I take it. Finders keepers, losers weepers._**"

"Well, _I_ want to take back the crown. Nothing else matters. So shut up and let's go. They're leaving anyways."

Kronos felt Luke huff in annoyance. One day he'll teach that kid some respect and discipline.

"**_Wait, they might see us. We should follow them a bit, just in case-_**"

"_Luke!"_

"_Out the back door-_"

"Goddamn-"

"**_-but I love- I mean hate, her anyway._**"

* * *

**A/N: *groans* I should just name this chapter Find The Panic! At The Disco Refrences because this was all it was fucking about! I had to reread this chapter a hundred times, trying to find new places to put Panic! references. Why do I even fucking try? (ButthenewmusicvideobyPanic!issoawesomeandIcan'thelpbuttosingitandOMFGdidyouhearthemusicvideoforVictoriouscomesoutFriday?!)**

** Anyways, new chapter is new. Sorry for not updating for a while, life (and math homework) caught up with me. Thank you to everybody who reminded me I had to update. Anyways, um, I'm not sure what to write in the A/N. It's Veterens Day and I just want to sleep. Well, maybe I'll update the next time there's no school. Uh, idk, I guess I should just end this. I'll probably add more things in the A/N once my brain is back on my head. If anyone knows where I can add more P!ATD refrences, PM me, or just write it in the comments. **

** Well, ciao~**

** Aurelie**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the jewel that is PJO, it all belongs to Richard Russell Riordan, Jr. (Yes, I really did go to his Wikipedia page just to know his full name)**

* * *

"Aphrodite!"

Said goddess sniffed, not pausing as she brushed her endless long brown-blonde-red-etc. hair. She pulled the brush with practiced ease, humming a sweet melody under her breath. Aphrodite was sitting on her throne on Mount Olympus, waiting for it to be filled with outraged gods and goddesses. It seemed like she didn't have to wait long.

"Aphrodite!" Poseidon flashed in angrily, his trident clenched tightly in his hands. Aphrodite idly wondered what the mortals will think about the sudden rising sea levels.

"Yes, Poseidon," she answered sweetly.

He looked absolutely furious. His black hair was whipping around his head in fury as the salty sea air filled the room. His green eyes were narrowed, like angry orbs. Aphrodite hasn't seen him like this in centuries.

He opened his mouth but then another flash appeared. Apollo was jumping up and down, his blue eyes glowing brightly like a child's. A smile stretched across his glowing, literally and figuratively, face. Aphrodite hasn't seen _him _like that in years.

"Oh, hello Apollo," she greeted.

"Aphrodite, you will not believe the good new-" Apollo's voice faltered when he noticed Poseidon's face. "Oh, I didn't see you there, Uncle P."

Two more flashes appeared, and both Artemis and Hermes appeared. "Aphrodite!" They exclaimed at the same time, before glancing suspiciously at each other. Aphrodite pursed her lips, staring at the large group surrounding her. Their expressions ranged from furious- Poseidon- to excited- Apollo- to confused- everyone else.

"Oh, what a _surprise_ to see you all here," she said with dripping sarcasm.

"Aphrodite," Poseidon started, gritting his teeth, "may you care to explain _what_ is going on?"

The goddess cocked her head to the side. "What ever do you mean?"

A vein throbbed on his head. "Why is it that my precious son is now a-"

"_Chick_!" Apollo interrupted excitedly. "Have you seen her? She is _so_ hot-" A spray of water shot towards him.

Poseidon took a deep breath. "Why is he now a girl?"

"Which son?" Aphrodite asked, feigning ignorance. "You mean young Perseus?"

Poseidon exploded. "OF _COURSE_ I MEAN PERCY WHO ELSE COULD I HAVE-"

"Uncle, please," Artemis said, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Yelling won't solve anything."

"But we do need to know," Hermes said. "Why is Percy a girl?"

"Not that we're _complaining_-" Another spray of water shot itself towards Apollo.

Aphrodite set down her brush, sighing. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "I had nothing to do with what may happened to young Perseus Jackson."

Poseidon growled, pacing back and forth angrily. Sea winds flowed through the room in his agitation.

Aphrodite slyly added, "Or should I say, young Persephone Jacobs."

"You knew!" The other deities yelled at her.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. Honestly, they could be a bit dense sometimes. "Of _course_ I knew. I _am _the goddess of love and beauty, and Persephone is exceptionally beautiful." She lowered her eyes foxily. "And there _are_ many suitors popping up around her. You know I give her lovers a five letter name. Ah, _amour_!"

"WHAT?!" Poseidon and Apollo exclaimed. The sea god glared at Apollo, who shrugged.

"She's hot," he commented. This time, he was wrapped tightly in seaweed. Hermes snapped a picture of him.

"It's such a shame that she wasn't my child," Aphrodite sighed wistfully. "She has the charm."

"Well, if you didn't do it, who did?" Artemis asked, the only one who was paying attention.

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose. "I'm not 100% sure," she confessed. "Although I am watching Persephone carefully."

Artemis looked as if she was thinking hard. "Who would turn Perseus into a female?"

"Kronos maybe?"

Everyone froze, staring at Hermes. He looked at them and shrugged. "Why are you so surprised, it seems like something Kronos might do, considering the war is just around the corner."

"My poor luckless daughter," Poseidon gasped, tears filling his eyes. He was being rather over dramatic.

Artemis shook her head. "But why would he turn Percy into a girl? Why not turn him into something easier to destroy?"

"Like a goat, or a pig, or a wor-" Apollo started choking when the seaweed wrapped itself tighter around his throat. Poseidon didn't even glance at him.

"My poor, luckless, _human _daughter," he murmured.

"Then who could have done it?" Hermes asked, discretely video filming Apollo. "Who else would have animosity for Percy?"

There was a heavy silence in the air, the deities staring at each other with raised eyebrows. Hermes sighed dejectedly and took out a notebook from his bag. The words _Percy Jackson's Many Adversaries _were printed on the cover. The many pages were filled with names, ranging from gods, goddesses, mortals, Titans, and monsters. "Never mind," he finally said after flipping through the notebook.

"Can you fix her?" Poseidon asked Aphrodite.

"Don't!" Apollo managed to scream through the seaweed. "Don't let her beauty go to waste-"

Poseidon, clearly pissed, smacked Apollo with his trident, hard. The sun god was knocked out on the floor, staring at the ceiling dazedly. Ichor slowly dripped from his head. "I can see the stars..." He murmured. Everyone ignored him.

"Can you fix her?" Poseidon asked again, slowly.

Aphrodite shook her head. "I don't know who or what cursed her, but I do know it's a rather powerful curse. Whoever created the curse thought long and hard about it."

Poseidon slumped his shoulders. "What am I going to do?" He murmured.

"Protect her," Artemis said, kindly. "There's nothing wrong with her being a girl. The most important thing right now is not trying to change her back, but it's keeping her safe from harm. She must be confused and vulnerable right now, perfect for Kronos to take advantage of. We must remember that only Percy can turn the tide of the war now."

The sea god straightened. "You're right, Artemis. All I can do now is protect her. I must find her as soon as possible."

"I'll help you, Uncle," Hermes promised, poking Apollo with his caduceus. The two snakes, Martha and George, writhed. "And so will Apollo once he wakes up."

"Thank you, nephew," Poseidon said. "I must now leave and try to gather as much information as I can." He left in a flash of light without another word.

Hermes snorted. "I don't know if this is a prank or an actual curse, but I must admit, it's hilarious."

"Have some respect," Artemis narrowed her eyes. "It must be hard for Poseidon, having his only human son turn into a girl."

"Oh please, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Hermes teased.

Artemis sniffed and looked away. "That is none of your concern."

Aphrodite and Hermes exchanged amused looks.

"I can't exactly complain," Hermes chuckled. "Persephone is really cute. This is going to be fun to watch."

"This isn't a game, Hermes," Artemis scowled. Hermes winked at her.

"Anyways, I have to go," Hermes said. "If we want to keep Percy safe, we have to find her first. Come on Apollo." Hermes grunted while lifting Apollo up on his shoulder. He made a face when he realized the sun god was drooling.

"Good luck!" Aphrodite said sweetly, waving her hand daintily.

"Take care of my idiot for a brother," Artemis grumbled.

Hermes saluted them before flashing out. The room was quiet as the two goddesses looked at each other. A sly smile spread across Aphrodite's face. Artemis knew that look on her face.

"No," she said automatically. "You are _not _going to do it."

"But Artie," Aphrodite whined. "Imagine all the boys falling in love with Persephone right now! We need to make one quickly!"

"Aphrodite," Artemis sighed. "We can't create another betting poll about Percy's love life. It was complicated enough when he was a boy."

"Ah, but the _amour!" _She sang. " '_When I saw you, I fell in love and you smiled because you knew. Live, love, and let be! Love is merely madness! __Love looks not with the eyes, but with mind, and therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind.' _Oh Artie, I can feel the love for Percy as obvious as the stars in the sky!"

Artemis sighed. The last time Artemis quoted Shakespeare, Twilight was born.

"Aphrodite, please-"

"You're hopeful too, aren't you?" The goddess of love added.

"Hopeful about what?" Artemis frowned.

"About Persephone," Aphrodite sang. "You want Percy to join the Hunters!"

Artemis looked flustered. "O-of course _not_! What made you think that-"

"Of course," Aphrodite continued. "Percy was strong as a male, but imagine her as a Hunter, leading your silly group through thick and thin. What a shame I'm going to get to her first."

"_Aphrodite_!" Artemis looked really mad. "Percy is a person, _not_ a doll. We have to treat her like one."

"Oh, maybe that Roman blonde with the scar would be good for her," Aphrodite exclaimed, ignoring the moon goddess. "Ah, forbidden love at its finest!"

"Remember the last time you thought forbidden love was a good idea?" Artemis cautioned. "No one wants another war."

"Sorry, can't hear you, I have to go watch Percy's harem grow even bigger~!" Aphrodite flashed out.

Artemis sighed in the empty throne room. She wondered how everything turned into _this_.

* * *

_Omake:_

Somewhere, on the other side of the country, a blonde boy raised his head in alarm.

"Jason?" A dark haired girl asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Jason said, shaking his head. "I just thought I heard someone say my name." He felt ice cold dread make its way into his stomach.

"Well okay then," the dark haired girl said. "Anyway, back on the topic of the increased sea levels and heatwaves throughout the country..."

Jason could have sworn he heard a feminine giggle just then.

* * *

**Before you ask, yes, I did just reference Jason Grace and Reyna from Heroes Of Olympus, and no, I do not regret it at all. So, I wanted to update this kind of quickly because there's no school today. So here's to an early Thanksgiving! And for those of you who don't live in the US, here's to a random Thursday! **

** Oh yeah, and I don't know where this story is going right now. The characters are practically writing themselves. I still know all the important plot points, i.e Who cursed Percy, why they cursed Percy, and how they find out, but everything else is just- *shakes head*. **

** So review please and tell me anything you want to happen in this story. I'm thinking about taking requests! Oh, and to you 8,500+ people who read this story, would it kill you to click on my profile, and vote for my poll? I really want to know who you guys think cursed Percy, and I, selfishly, just want people to vote. **

** So, I have to go watch Supernatural on Netflix right now (stab my heart 'cause it will hurt less everyone is freaking DYING and-!).**

** ~Ciao~**


	10. I Bet You Thought This Was A New Chapter

**So, first things first, I am sorry. I am sorry for not updating in a while. I am sorry for not having the motivation to continue writing because of some personal and unpersonal reasons. I am also sorry that this stupid website is being a butt to me and spellcheck is trying to kill me. Now that we got apologies out of the way, some news:**

* * *

**Despite me being a terrible author who hadn't updated in a while, having a break from this fic did me some good. I can't promise that I won't have one of those breaks again, but hopefully it won't be for a while. I think that my writing matured a bit during the break, and that's good!**

* * *

**Also, I've decided that I wanted to edit this story a bit. No, I won't change anything in this story, I'm just going to fix some grammatical errors. Thank god I kind of, sort of, remember the plot for this.**

* * *

**I also want to thank** _dogbiscuit1967_ **for sending me that PM. I almost forgot the existence of this story, and your message made me smile and inspired me to continue writing. I can't thank you enough for that.**

* * *

**Before I forget, let me thank Twenty One Pilots for creating awesome songs that inspires me to write, but also damn you guys for creating awesome songs that are extremely addicting. Ugh.**

* * *

**Anyways, because I don't want to leave you guys like that, I'll include something I just thought of a while ago:**

* * *

**_-Some time before the incident-_**

Annabeth was laying on the beach, a book on famous architects inches away from her face. It's been a long summer, and she wanted nothing more than to relax. There was so much stress she could take from almost having Percy die several times before she cracked. A small smile made it's way on her face. Only Percy could cause her to pull her hair out in frustration, yet still be so stupidly adorable enough to make her want to kiss him.

Annabeth froze. Her face burned. Did she _really_ just think that?

"_Oh_, Annabeth!" A breathless voice called out, thankfully breaking Annabeth away from her thoughts. "Hey!"

She looked up towards whoever was currently running to her. It was one of the new campers they got just a while ago, a brunette by the name of Cassie, who was still unclaimed. Annabeth had seen her around the Hermes cabin a lot, smiling widely everytime she and Percy went by.

"Hey, what's up?" Annabeth asked, when she made it near her and started gasping for air. Annabeth noticed a crumpled up piece of paper in her hand.

"Annabeth," she started once she got her breath back. "Um, I don't know how to ask this so I'm just going to say it."

Annabeth sat up, mildly interested. "Shoot."

Cassie stared nervously at her untied laces. "You're friends with Percy, right?"

Annabeth nodded slowly. "I'm fairly certain I am."

"_Socouldyoupossiblyhelpmewritealovelettertohim_!" She blurted out in a rush.

"What?" Annabeth frowned in confusion.

"I mean, you must know what he likes and stuff, right? I don't know if I'm going to give it to him or not, since I'm too nervous to, but the girls at the Aphrodite cabin said to ask yo-"

Annameth held up a hand to stop the girl's rambling. "Let me get this straight," she started slowly. "You want me to help you write a love letter to Percy."

The brunette nodded. "Is that weird?" She asked worriedly. "I won't make you do it if it's weird-"

"It's fine," Annabeth reassured. Truthfully, though, Annabeth wasn't sure how she felt about it. It wasn't as if Cassie was the first girl to ask about Percy. "Let me see what you have so far."

Cassie hesitantly handed her the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. It read:

_Dear Percy,_

_Your eyes are really green_

_ like trees- or the leaves part of a tree (**I probably should have written grass instead of trees, damn it Cassie**)_

_ Your really nice and stuff, and super cool_

_ This was supposed to ryhme, but _

_ **You know what, Ill ask the Aphrodite cabin for help, theyll know what to do**_

Annabeth definitely knew which cabin she didn't belong to. She forced a smile, which must've looked more like a grimace instead, and said, "This has...potential."

Cassie sighed. "Please don't sugarcoat it, it's terrible, I know. I was never good at writing in school," she grinned humorlessly.

The blonde daughter of Athena felt bad for her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure this is the greatest love letter Percy has ever seen," Annabeth promised. She wouldn't let her own personal feelings come in the way of somebody else's happiness.

Something appeared in the corner of her eyes. A certain black-haired son of Poseidon was making his way towards the two girls. "It's Percy!" Annabeth whisper-yelled. Cassie froze, panic evident on her face. She lunged for the paper in Annabeth's hand and stuffed it inside her pocket as Percy appeared next to them.

"Woah." Percy's eyebrows rose up. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing!" Cassie said just a little bit too loudly.

Percy glanced at her curiously. "Cassie, right?" He asked. "I've seen you around the Hermes cabin."

"Uh-huh," she smiled a little too widely, still loud. "And you're Percy Jackson, the amazing hero. It's an honor to meet you but, um..." She looked at Annabeth for help.

"This isn't a good time Percy," Annabeth said quickly. "We can discuss our quest after, Cassie and I are busy talking." When she saw Percy's unconvinced face, she added, "Talking about boys. Particularly _a_ boy."

"Annabeth!" Cassie exclaimed, blushing at almost having her secret spilled.

The blonde kept a straight face. "What, I don't think Percy minds us talking about hi-"

"Annabeth, _please_!" She pleaded.

Annabeth just smirked. Percy was looking towards them confused. "I'm not sure what you guys are talking about, but I know when I'm unwanted. I'll see you later, Annabeth. Hope to see you around too, Cassie." He smiled at them and jogged away.

Cassie stared at his receding figure wistfully.

"He's so oblivious he wouldn't even get it, even if we did talk about him in front of his face," Annabeth sighed. "Your crush is an idiot."

Cassie smiled blissfully. "But at least he knows my name, that's amazing enough."

Annabeth shook her head, grinning slightly. "Let's just help you finish that letter."

* * *

**When will I update again? Truthfully, I don't know. Just keep an eye out, and send me encouraging PM's and song recommendations to help me write! (Also adjsfkjiwnsgskwnsTØPhsisnnsjsj)**

**See you soon. (Hopefully)**

**~Aurelie**

* * *

** Edit: 8/10 Before y'all freak out on me, no, I'm not dead, but my phone is. Since nobody cares about my phone, (least of all, me) I'm just going to write a quick and simple apology and explanation for why it may take a while for a new chapter. **

** My phone's dead, I can't use the computer in my house yet because we still need a cable cord, and I have nothing else to write with. Sorry. **

** (On a _totally_ unrelating not, how many of y'all saw Dan's Diss Track, Roast Yourself Challenge? If you didn't, you should. Here's the link: xACdT zmya QI Eliminate the spaces, and there you have it! I'm sorry, I'm obsessed.)**


	11. Chapter 9 (I think)

**I don't know how many months it's been since I last updated (I lost track), but here's your latest chapter. Hopefully this will sate y'all until I get around to making the next chapter. Also, how many of you read/are reading The Trials Of Apollo and Magnus Chase and the Gods Of Asgard? My (public _and_ school) library doesn't have TOA or The Hammer Of Thor in stock yet, and I really don't want to download it on ebook. *sigh* Now I gotta wait to read it, and by that time everyone else would've already read it and fangirled over it, while I have to fangirl by myself. Now I feel sad. :'( **

** Anyways, thanks in advance for reading this.**

** Disclaimer: Unless Rick Riordan spends his free time browsing fanfics and doing math homework, I am fairely certain I am not him. (This is a fanfic website , why do I need a disclaimer? It's obvious this franchise doesn't belong to me.)**

* * *

Annabeth hurried down Half-Blood Hill with Will at her heels, worried. At the foot of the hill was her half-brother, Matthew, wearing a concerned expression on his face. His hands were shaking slightly (with nervousness or excitement, Annabeth couldn't tell) as he held on to a thick leather-bound book.

"What happened?" She asked when she reached him. She couldn't remember a single moment where Matthew had screamed as loud as he did. It simultaneously worried and amazed her.

"Camp- Chiron had- they are here and-" He stumbled over his words as if he didn't know where to start. "Just come to the pavilion! You too, Will."

Hurrying over to the pavilion filled Annabeth with a kind of dread that she hadn't felt ever before. The entire day was strange enough considering Percy's transformation, but being called to the pavilion under such cryptic means made a cold sweat start to break out on her forehead. Who knew what would happen? Maybe the camp found out that Percy was missing? Or, even worse, what if Luke had launched a full-scale attack in the middle of camp when Percy wasn't there? Annabeth couldn't help but have a mini panic attack at the thought.

Arriving there, Annabeth saw something far worse. Campers gathered around two tall- one of them slightly growing- figures, fearfully. One had a golden tan and the kind of blonde hair you'd see someone from California have (although Annabeth realized that she was also one of those people), and a bright smile. The other one was more subdued, with dark hair sprinkled with gray and the kind of eyes that made her check the pockets of her jeans to see if her phone was still there. They were, but that didn't make her feel any less unruffled. Something about them seemed unusually familiar...

Annabeth's unasked question was answered when the taller of the two noticed her coming and broke out into a wide grin. "Annabeth! Great to see ya!"

_Oh, gods no._

Will, who was right behind her, froze. "D-dad!?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Apollo's glowing eyes landed on Will. "Will, it's been a while! How's life- wait, don't tell me." There was a strange twinkle in his eyes when he leaned over slightly and whispered conspiratorially, "I think I already know _water_ thinking!"

Annabeth felt like there was a bad pun somewhere in there. Will probably did as well, because his face brightened a few shades, and he spluttered, "D-dad, that's uncool and lame!"

The second god, who could only have been Hermes, chuckled. "That's what I told him, but right now he's a little too obsessed with water puns." He smiled slyly. "And I think we all know why."

Before Annabeth had the chance to say anything- even if she had the chance, what would she say to _that_?- Chiron burst through the crowd of campers, his paling face worrying Annabeth more than it should. He bowed his head at them, which reminded Annabeth that she should've done something that resembled respect also. Maybe she'd been spending way too much time around Percy, a.k.a Mr. All-The-Gods-Want-To-Kill-Me-But-I-Don't-Care.

"My lords!" He exclaimed. "I'm not saying it's not a pleasure to have you two here, but to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Hermes elbowed Apollo, who glared at him and elbowed back. They continued this back and forth until Annabeth coughed impatiently. They instantly straightened up and smiled sheepishly at her. "Haha, it's been awhile since I've been here," Apollo grinned. "I believe it's been about two years? I remember almost burning down some of the northeast."

Hermes snickered. "Last time I've been here, I lent a demigod my first season thermos from Hercules Bust Heads and never got it back."

Annabeth suddenly got a bad feeling about this.

Apollo stuck his thumbs through the belt loops on his jeans, and groaned. "You're _still_ complaining about that? All I hear these days are; _this demigod took this, this demigod forgot to give me back this, this demi_-"

"But that brings me to my point," Hermes said through gritted teeth, elbowing Apollo in the gut. He didn't even flinch. "It turns out that that _same_ demigod is having some problems that caught our attention."

Frenzied murmurs began, everyone having a clue as to who he was talking about. There was only one demigod that had recently had problems, and that same demigod had problems that caught the attention of the gods a lot.

"He's obviously talking about Percy..."

"But isn't he sick?"

"I heard he fainted when he came back from their last quest..."

"You think maybe he's..."

_Oh Percy_, Annabeth thought, dismayed. _This is the opposite of what we wanted._

Hermes looked serious as he gazed at Chiron. "We need to have a talk about Perseus Jackson, Chiron."

Chiron looked as if he expected it. He glanced at both Annabeth and Will, who shrugged helplessly. What could they do? They were the gods, albeit the two most immature and annoying gods. They couldn't refuse their demands, despite them wanting to very badly.

"Of course, my lords," Chiron sighed. "May I suggest we head to the Big House to talk?"

Apollo grinned, blinding a few campers with the brilliance of it. "Of course! Now before we forget..." He turned to face Will and Annabeth, who suddenly felt a stone drop in her stomach. "Those two need to come."

Annabeth and Will shared a look, glanced at the smiling god, then shared another look. "Us?" They asked in disbelief.

Hermes nodded gravely, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes."

Annabeth opened her mouth, then closed it. She couldn't really object, could she? All she could do was hope that Percy was safe with...ugh..._Rachel_, wherever she was. In the meantime, Annabeth had to deal with the gods. She nodded. "We understand."

Apollo began purposely strutting to the Big House, but then stopped as if struck by a thought. "Wait," he said. "We also need the satyr."

* * *

Once in the Big House with Grover, the gods began talking. Not at first, because Hades forbids them to actually get to the point before they all turn 80. Apollo was swinging on the balls of his feet, a shit-eating grin tugging at the sides of his mouth. The entire room felt stuffy and hot, and Annabeth tried to discreetly take off her light jacket. Hermes was inspecting the various knickknack and antiques positioned randomly around the sitting roof, his face impassive. With their two contradicting expressions, Annabeth wasn't sure if they were going to be in trouble or praised. Dealing with gods were enough to make a headache begin germination in your temple.

Finally, Hermes coughed and clapped his hands, looking away from the knickknacks. He smiled, which did nothing to ease Annabeth's worry. "So," he began. "We all know that this has something to do with Perseus Jackson, correct?" Everyone in the room nodded, including Apollo. "And we all know that Percy is not who he used to be before, right?" More nodding. "Now, what we all don't know is; _why_?"

"Annabeth," Apollo said, making her head snap up. "Why don't you recap what happened, just to make sure we're all on the same page?"

"Or at least the same chapter," Hermes added.

"The same book is nice too," Apollo mused.

"At least we're all in the same library-"

"My lords, may we _please_ get this on its way?" Chiron asked, easily concealing his annoyance with a cough.

"Of course!"

"Annabeth, my dear."

Annabeth ignored the wink Apollo sent to her and gathered her thoughts. She entertained the thought of omitting a few facts, but decided against it. Who knew how much they knew already? "Well, Percy became ill about a week after we came back from a quest. At first it was just regular fever things- runny nose, high temperature, coughing, et cetera- but then he fell into a coma. Of course, we didn't know why at that point, but we kept him in the infirmary until he woke up this morning, screaming. He was unconscious for a total of five days, and-"

Annabeth felt herself take a shuddering breath, and suddenly her throat closed up. The reality of what happened, and just how close to death Percy was, hit her like a slap to the face. Will, who was sitting right besides her, noticed and squeezed her hand. He nodded, as if he understood, and Annabeth had never been as grateful to him as she did this one momment. Will picked up where she left off, and if any of the gods noticed, they didn't show it.

"When he woke up, he was now a female. We decided that letting her stay here in camp was a terrible idea, considering how disoriented and scared she was. As the child of the prophecy, it would be bad if news of this spread before we got a good grasp of the situation."

"So you sent her into the mortal world, where she won't be protected from monsters, when the war's right around the corner?" Hermes asked. He didn't sound angry, just amused.

"Yes," Will nodded.

"Not bad," the thief god said, nodding his head.

They-not including Apollo, of course- looked at him in shock. "What?!"

"Lord Hermes," Grover began nervously. "If I may ask, why aren't you angry?"

Hermes grinned mischievously. "Let's just keep what I'm about to tell you between us. Apollo and I just came from Olympus, where Poseidon was throwing a major hissy fit. He's really angry about what happened to Persephone, so I have no doubts that he'll be protecting her, wherever she is. Apollo and I, on the other hand, came here for an entirely different reason."

"One," Apollo began, holding up a slim finger. "I need to know where she is." He had a dreamy look on his face as he added, "You know, for safety purposes."

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Don't give in to this idiot, he's probably a bigger threat to Persephone's virtue then anyone else." He ignored Apollo's offended glare. "But we do need to know where she is. We also need to know who cursed her, and why, before Kronos hears wind of this."

Annabeth squirmed in her seat, suddenly conscious of the pointed look Hermes sent her way. She opened her mouth, then closed it in a snap. She fiddled with her beaded necklace.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, I do believe you know who the perpetrator is."

She nodded slowly. "I have my suspicions."

Hermes grinned, although there was something else in it that Annabeth couldn't decipher. "This is gonna be _so_ much fun," he murmured.

* * *

**Why do you people even like this shitty fanfic, lol.**

** Anyways, I just realized that Apollo and Hermes had a big part in this chapter and they're my favorite gods (along with Hades). Unintentionally favoritism FTW! (As a side note, who're your favorite gods? You guys already know my top 3s.)**

**I don't know what else to say, so ciao! **

**Don't let your memes be dreams! (Don't let your memes become anything but the disgusting slop found on the bottom of a trash can, because that where they belong) :) **


End file.
